The Dragon Warrior Sisters
by Danni Tran
Summary: The DWS is a group of girls that contain a powerful dragon within them. One day, their leader makes an alliance with the Akatsuki. Now, the 5 girls are forced to live with them. Finally, light has shed on the Akatsuki. Kind of. SasoOC DeiOC ItaOC PeinOC TobiOC
1. Characters and Profile

Usaga Emiri

Age: 20

Love Interest: Sasori

Power: controls ice/snow

Appearance: long blonde hair tied into 2 pigtails and blue eyes

Personality: outgoing, friendly, stubborn, determined, curious, adventurous, protective of her sisters,

Role: mood maker

Goal:

- Make Sasori acknowledge her

- Find out who killed her family

Info: In the beginning, Emiri and Sasori hate each other because he doesn't acknowledge her. Throughout the series, she'll try to make him acknowledge her as a Dragon Warrior and as part of the Akatsuki. Since her powers haven't woken up yet and she's over 18 years old, she has episodes where she feels dizzy even though she's standing still. It's episodic rotational vertigo, also known as attacks of a spinning sensation even when standing still. Her life focuses on being acknowledged and finding out who tried to kill her and her family. Her parents died when she was little because they were trying to save her from a fire that was set on her house when she was only 5 years old. The only thing she has left of her parents is a picture of the 3 of them. It means everything to her and she's determined to find out who set the fire.

**X X X**

Hiyokana Natsuki

Age: 20

Love Interest: Tobi

Power: fire

Appearance: long red hair and orange eyes

Personality: energetic, mischievous, not that bright, playful, stubborn but knows when to stop unlike Emiri,

Role: the joker

Goal: N/A

Info: Natsuki and Tobi get off to a great start. Like Naruto, she likes eating ramen. Despite the fact she's rarely serious, she can get down to business in a snap of a finger. Natsuki has the ability to go without sleeping for about 5 days if she's determined. You'll only see her snap when you talk bad about her friends or when she's telling one of her touching speeches.

**X X X**

Manami Hikari

Age: 21

Love Interest: Deidara

Power: Earth

Appearance: medium-length blonde hair and green eyes

Personality: nice, smart, calm, gentle, responsible, respectful

Role: peace keeper/ big sister

Goal: N/A

Info: Hikari, unlike the other members of her group, is a calm and nice, smart girl that enjoys helping others. She's like a big sister to them because she usually talks to them about their problems and help them solve it. Hikari and Deidara get along right away because they both like art. They become best friends and tell each other almost everything.

**X X X**

Kaminari

Age: 22

Love Interest: Itachi

Power: lightning

Appearance: dark hair and gray eyes

Personality: short-tempered, violent, aggressive, blunt, honest, protective,

Role: the rebel

Goal: Confront a certain person

Info: Unlike the others, Kaminari is the only one that doesn't like joining the Akatsuki. Since it's Misaki's orders, she couldn't decline, but still, she doesn't feel easy around them, especially near Itachi. The only person she gets along with are her sisters and Deidara. She's the most dangerous one in the group because of her temper and inability to control her anger.

**X X X**

Koshiko Misaki

Age: 23

Love Interest: Pein

Power: water

Appearance: pink hair and light eyes

Personality: honest, serious when needed, protective, playful, sarcastic

Role: the leader

Info: Pein and Misaki get along pretty well, which is surprising since he's as stern as a rock. They're also pretty competitive against each other. Misaki is serious when needed but playful otherwise. Being the strongest one, she looks out for her sisters, seeing if they're okay and if anything's bothering them. Unlike Hikari, she's not that good at giving advice but she still tries to help them out.


	2. Sudden Alliance

**The Dragon Warrior Sisters**

**Chapter 01 – Sudden Alliance**

"Emiri, Natsuki, where are you?" 21 year old Manami Hikari asked. Leaning against the tree was the rebel of the group, Kaminari.

"I bet you they're hiding in a tree," she said while looking at the sky.

"Aw, you're no fun," Natsuki said, popping out of a tree nearby. She was hanging onto a tree branch with her hands. Emiri was nowhere to be found.

"Natsuki, where's Emiri?" Hikari asked.

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know. We went separate ways."

Kaminari sighed. "I can feel her presence nearby but I can't tell where she is exactly. Emiri's one of the best at hiding her presence; guess that's kind of like a mixed blessing."

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the ground and grabbed Hikari who nearly had a heart attack. Curse Emiri and her nearly flawless hiding techniques.

"Haha, got you!" yelled a voice from below.

Hikari sighed. "You scared me, Emiri."

Emiri released her grip on her friend and jumped out from the ground. The next thing Hikari knew, she was facing a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "That was a fun game of hide and seek," Emiri exclaimed.

Kaminari scoffed. "Yea, fun."

Natsuki released the tree branch she was holding onto and swiftly landed on the ground. Then, grinning, she walked over to the three girls.

"It sure was! Can we play again?" she exclaimed.

"No."

". . . Well then."

"Ne, ne, where's Misaki-sama?" Emiri asked, leaning in forward.

"She said she has some business to attend to. Knowing her, she'll only tell us if it works out of when she's finished," Kaminari answered.

"Are why you guys talking about me?" someone suddenly said from behind them. The 4 girls turned around to see their leader, Koshiko Misaki.

"Misaki-sama!" Emiri and Natsuki greeted cheerfully.

"Where were you?" asked Kaminari.

"I had just made an alliance with the Akatsuki," Misaki answered.

"The Akatsuki? Is that some kind of sushi? I've never heard of it," Natsuki said in a bemused manner. She stared into space as her friends stared at her weirdly.

"No you idiot," Kaminari said, whacking the 20 year old on the head. "It's an infamous group of S-Ranked criminals."

Misaki nodded. "Since we're in an alliance, the leader of the Akatsuki wishes for us to stay with them, and I agreed. It will help you all with teamwork and will surely make you stronger. Pack your bags because we're heading over there today," she informed.

"What?" Kaminari yelled. "I don't want to live with a bunch of boys!"

Their leader shot her a sharp look. "Kaminari, I advise you to follow on with the plan or else you will be punished. This is a very important alliance and we will need them to trust us as our trust will be placed in them."

Kaminari exhaled sharply. "Yes, Misaki-sama," she replied unwillingly.

"Good. Now go get packed. We're leaving at noon tomorrow."

Everyone except Misaka nodded before dispersing. Once left alone, the leader cracked an amused smile before turning around and heading home as well.

_Well this should be interesting._

**X X X**

"This is the Akatsuki hideout?" Kaminari asked before scoffing. "Looks like it can use some remodeling."

"I suggest that you're not too loud in this hallway unless you want Hidan to come out complaining about the noise," someone suddenly said from behind. Almost immediately, everyone turned around to be greeted by a man with orange hair and numerous piercings.

"Nice to see you again too," Misaki mumbled, annoyed that they weren't given a proper greeting.

Pein smirked. "Let me show you to the living room. Everyone is already there, waiting for your arrival," he informed before leaving them to the said room. It didn't take long for them to reach, and to Kaminari's distate, all of the Akatsuki members were already there.

"I'm sorry but there seems to be not enough room, so I have to assign the girls to stay in some of their rooms," Pein said.

Misaki nodded. "I understand," she replied before turning back at her sisters, grinning widely. "You're going to share rooms with the guys!" she exclaimed, clamping her hands together.

The whole group groaned, knowing their leader's matchmaking antiques quite well.

"Misaki-sama, the last time you played matchmaker, Kaminari's date got sent to the hospital with a head concussion and a broken arm," Emiri reminded.

"That is why she will be assigned to Itachi," Pein spoke up.

The rebel shot the Uchiha a dirty look. "Fine, as long as he stays out of my way and mind his own business."

Itachi glared back. "Agreed," he mumbled.

Misaki's expression suddenly brightened and she pulled Pein down to whisper something in his ear. Everyone started at them, wondering what they were saying. After a few minutes of them whispering things back and forth, they finally made up their mind.

"Natsuki will be assigned with Tobi," Pein announced. When the two partners found each other, it looked like they were going to get along well.

"Hikari will be with Deidara!" Misaki exclaimed. Hikari gave her partner a smile before walking over to him. The blond haired boy looked pleased with his new partner.

"And lastly, Emiri will be assigned with Sasori."

Sasori sighed before looking at the blond haired girl. She caught his eye and right then, she knew there were going to be some problems.

"The meeting is now over," Pein declared. One by one, the S-Ranked ninjas left the scene until it was only Misaki and Pein left.

"How do you think this is going to end?" asked Misaki with a bright smile.

"I sense trouble."

"Oho, you have no idea."

**[ With Sasori and Emiri ]**

Once the two arrived to Sasori's room, Emiri immediately jumped onto the bed. It took 7 hours to get to the hideout and an extra hour for the meeting, and man was she tired.

The 20 year old mumbled into the pillow that Sasori didn't quite hear – not like he really cared anyway. In the corner of his eye, he saw her flipping over onto her back before looking at him sitting at his work desk. Next to it were a bunch of puppets. She then stood up and moved towards his desk with her hands sticking into her pouch, pulling out a container of pills.

"Hey, are all of those puppets yours?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, and I suggest you not touch it," he replied coldly.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want me to touch your personal belongings."

The red head turned his head to look at her as he stood up slowly. When he did, she looked into his mesmerizing red eyes, but she snapped out of it when he spoke.

"Just because you are my partner, roommate, and a member of the Dragon Warrior group does not mean you can do whatever you want," he spoke coldly. "Do not touch my stuff, do not bother me, and do not act like we are friends."

Emiri's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I won't acknowledge you – not until you give me a reason to."

Emiri scowled and placed her container of pills onto the table before crossing her arms. "Listen, I was hoping we would get along but it looks like we won't be. If you think that negatively about me, you might as well request your leader to partner me up with someone else. But you know what, one day, I will make you acknowledge me," she declared before storming out of the room.

Once she left, Sasori glanced at the container of pills, silently wondering what it was for. He picked it up and observed it. The pills were odd-colored. Never in his life had he seen purple pills before. Then sighing, he placed the container down and leaned back in his chair.

This girl was going to be tiring.

**X X X**

In the hallway, Emiri was seething.

"Who does he think he is- telling me that I won't be acknowledged by him," she mumbled. "Jeez, this guy is going to be annoy—"

Emiri froze when her vision started to spin. _Oh no, _she thought, remembering she left her pills in her bedroom. _Oh no oh no oh no._

She supported her weight against the wall and slid down to the floor as a painful headache took over. Suddenly, a loud roaring sound was heard and Emiri gripped her head, squirming from the sensation. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a groan before falling back. Her head hit the ground with a jerk, adding to the agony, and she rolled around onto her side.

_Stop stop stop stop._

Meanwhile, Pein and Misaki were roaming the bedroom halls of the headquarters to make sure things were going smoothly.

"It looks like everything 's gonna be fine," Misaki said. "I wonder who the first couple is going to be."

Suddenly, she stopped and looked around strangely. "Did you hear that?" she questioned.

Pein blinked. "No."

"Are you sure? It's coming from the East side. Who's bedroom is in the East side?"

"East Side huh . . . Sasori and Deidara are in one hallway while Kakazu and Hidan are in the other."

"Wait a minute . . . Deidara is partnered with Hikari while Sasori is with . . ."

Then it clicked. With that, she quickly rushed towards the East side with Pein trailing behind wondering what was wrong. Within 2 minutes, the two leaders found the source of the noise. "Just as I thought," Misaki muttered as she crouched down beside a suffering Emiri.

"Pein, quick, get me a wet cloth!" Misaki ordered. Her partner nodded and left to get the item. "Emiri, where's your medicine?"

She got a groan as an answer.

"Emiri, where's your medicine?" Miksaki asked a little louder.

"In . . ." she winced and her eyes rolled back, "In. . . room . . ."

"What room? Your room?" Misaki asked. Emiri nodded slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hikari asked, suddenly appearing in the hallway with Deidara. She then noticed Emiri. "Not this again."

"What's wrong with Emiri-chan?" Deidara asked, baffled.

"She's having an episode again. Deidara, can you help me carry her back to Sasori's room?" Misaki requested.

Deidara nodded quickly and bent down to help the 20 year old up, and together, they all hurried towards the puppeteer's room.

Sasori was just sitting in his room peacefully when Deidara, Misaki, and Hikari barged in with a half-conscious Emiri in his former partner's arms. That was enough to get anyone riled up. The red head stood up quickly and walked over to them.

"Hikari, find her medicine," Misaki commanded. Hikari nodded before searching the room for any sign of the container.

Sasori blinked and reached inside his robe to pull a cylinder bottle.

"I supposed this is what you're looking for," he spoke. Hikari stopped her search and retrieve it from his hand before rushing over to her friend and shoving a pill down Emiri's mouth. The girl gulped it down painfully as Misaki placed the wet cloth onto her forehead.

"Now all we can do is wait. Why didn't she have her medicine? She always takes it with her," Misaki mumbled. Her eyes then wandered to a certain ex-Suna ninja. "More importantly, why did _you _have her medicine case?"

Sasori averted his eyes before answering unwillingly. "We had a talk, she got mad, and then she left without the container."

Misaki sighed in relief before sitting back. "At least my mind can rest from thinking you were purposely trying to kill her."

The whole room looked at her strangely.

"Misaki, I think that's a little _too _over exaggerative," Hikari said.

"Hey, it's possible!"

"Look, Emiri-chan stopped struggling!" Deidara informed. Everyone looked at the 20 year old who was now laying calmly on the bed. Hikari and Misaki sighed. "That's good," they both said in unison.

"Now would you mind telling us what just happened?" Pein asked.

"Well," started Misaki, "As you may know, Emiri's inner strength hasn't been awaken yet. Everyone in our group had our powers when we were about 9 to 13 years old, which makes her the only one. Her dragon is different than ours. Occasionally, she would get these headaches, especially if she let her emotions get high. It results in a headache, dizziness, and for some reason she hears a strange roaring sound even if the room is absolutely quiet. I'm surprised that Emiri could actually cope with it after all of this time. It's been happening since she was 18."

"It also happens randomly, so you'll never know when it could strike. This is why when we go on missions, at least one of us have to accompany her," Hikari added.

Sasori felt a pang of guilt but it disappeared quickly. It wasn't like he really cared about her, though it wasn't quite right of him to say such harsh words at the same time.

"You guys can go. I'll watch her," the red head suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him strangely, but then Deidara's face brightened.

"Is it because you're caring for her already?" he teased.

"No, I'm tired and I want to sleep, so will you all get out?"

Misaki smirked. "Sleep? Emiri has the bed right now. You're going to be sleeping in the same bed as her, is that not correct?"

The red head looked at them in an annoyed manner but remained quiet. Misaki smiled childishly and seeing this, Pein sighed, tired of their matchmaking sessions.

"I'm leaving," he said before heading for the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Misaki yelled and rushed after him.

"I'm tired too. Let's go Hikari-chan," Deidara said. Hikari gave him a slight nod before glancing back at Emiri. The two then left, leaving Sasori and Emiri alone in the room.

_I guess I have to endure this until she moves out of my room, _he thought before climbing into the bed himself. Once he was settled, he felt the blond haired girl stir beside him. He turned his head to see her open her blue eyes slowly.

Her hand made its way up to her head and she let out a groan. "What happened?" she asked nobody in particular.

She was startled when she heard a voice reply beside her.

"You passed out," the red head simply said.

Emiri nodded her head slightly until she realized what she had just heard. Akasuna no Sasori was laying right beside her in the _same _bed. The 20 year old suddenly sat up quickly.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?" she stammered.

"It's my room."

"Oh, right. . ." She then sighed. "Uh . . . sorry about earlier . . ."

"Hn."

Emiri twitched. "You could at least say 'apology accepted'!"

"Fine, apology accepted. Now got to sleep."

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. "Does that mean—"

"No, it does not mean I acknowledge you."

"What? Akasuna no Sasori I will m-" But before she could finish her sentence, Sasori extended an arm and pushed her down.

"You're loud. Go to sleep."

Emiri's eyes flickered toward the ex-Suna ninja, noticing how perfect his features were. She did this unconsciously for a while before suddenly flushing and raising her palm. Suddenly, a wall of ice formed in between the two ninjas. At this, Sasori opened his eyes.

" . . . What in the world are you doing."

"Don't touch me while I sleep!"

"Like heck I would."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Gosh darn it, this girl."


	3. Competition

**The Dragon Warrior Sisters**

**Chapter 02 – Competition**

The next day, the two leaders called a meeting outside the Akatsuki hideout.

"Since we just met one another, I would like to see us spar. We can now show how," she shot Pein a sweetlook," girls _really _work."

"Is that a challenge?" Pein asked, smirking.

"You bet it is!" yelled Natsuki.

Immediately the whole group erupted with cheers, smart comments, and curses – the last part mostly from Hidan.

"First match: Hikari and Kakuzu," Pein announced.

"Are there any objections?" Misaki asked. Barely a second later, she answered herself. "Okay, no objections! Ready, set, go!"

The girls stared at their leader before shaking their heads and averting their attention to the battlefield.

Hikari made the first move. The fight lasted for about 10 minutes until they declared a winner. Hikari used her Earth Style: Vines of a Thousand Trees jutsu and trapped Kakuzu in an Earth styled prison, and since he couldn't move, it meant she had won.

"Winner of the first match is Hikari!" Misaki declared. She turned to face Pein. "One for the girls."

"Second match: Natsuki and Hidan," Pein announced in disinterest.

This match went on longer than the other. It lasted for about 20 minutes before they were both worn out.

"You're . . . pretty tough . . . for a girl," he said between breaths. Natsuki suddenly smirked.

"Thank you for the compliment," she said in a mischievous voice. Suddenly, Natsuki disappeared. Everyone glanced around for any sight of her but found none. She hid her presence well so they couldn't tell where she was. A kunai was fired from her opponent to his right but it hit nothing but thin air before returning back to his hand. Natsuki saw an opportunity and flung a shuriken towards him. The S-Ranked criminal dodged easily but was suddenly hit by a kunai that was now sticking out of his back.

He had never felt so tired in his life. Fighting Natsuki drained the energy out of him. Despite the fact that she joked around often, she was an excellent sparring partner.

Hidan felt something cold against his neck and realized it was a kunai. Natsuki was pinning it against his throat.

"I got you," she whispered dangerously.

Misaki let out a cheer. "Winner of the second match is Natsuki!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, "Natsuki" disappeared, causing a burst of mumbling to erupt from the audience.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Emiri asked. They all looked around but found no trace of her. Suddenly, a girl entered exited the hideout carrying a cup of ramen.

Hikari blinked. "Natsuki?"

"Hey, is the match over yet?" she asked with her mouth full of ramen. Everyone stared. Natsuki stopped chewing when she realized all eyes were on her."What?"

"Weren't you just . . . but you were . . . and now you . . . what?" Emiri stammered, throwing up her hands in an exasperating manner.

"Oh, then I guess the match is over. I was right; 20 minutes was enough," she said shrugging.

Kaminari sighed. "So while your clone was fighting Hidan, you were eating ramen?"

Natsuki winked. "Pretty smart, right?"

"Isn't that cheating?" Kisame asked.

"Hey, bobody said anything about using a clone to fight for you while you eat," she noted.

"That's true," Misaki agreed. "Second point for the girls! Third match: Kaminari and Kisame!" she exclaimed.

Kaminari's face paled, not going unnoticed by Kisame who smirked. "Is she afraid of losing?" he taunted.

Kaminari shot him a glare but once her eyes made contact with his, she stepped back hesitantly.

"I forfeit," she stated. The whole room was shocked. The rebel- the one that was always fierce and wanted to fight- was backing down to a fish?

"I'm a shark!"

"B-B-But how can you be giving up the opportunity to beat up _Kisame_?" Natsuki shouted with Emiri adding hand movements.

The expect swordsman didn't know how to react. Did the girls wanted him to be beaten up that badly?

But before anyone could say anything else, Kaminari left the scene, leaving everyone dumbfounded. _No one here besides Hikari really knows me, _she thought bitterly.

Misaki then cleared her throat, gathering everyone's attention. "That's one for the boys," she mumbled unwillingly as Pein smirked. "Since our lovely member, Kaminari, forfeited, another will take her place. The realthird match will involve Kisame and Emiri."

Emiri smirked but it fell when she noticed the disinterest on Sasori's features.

_He's as emotional as a rock, _she thought before stepping into the opening. Her opponent was a few yards away from her when their male leader declared the start of the fight. Both of them jumped into the air away from each other.

"Come on, you have to win this," Emiri whispered to herself as she whipped out several kunai with her right hand. "If you don't, it's another reason why Sasori shouldn't acknowledge you."

Unknown to the blond, the redhead actually waswatching her battle. If she lost, he could use it against her and stop her from bugging him. If she won, she'd definitely rub it in his face. Besides, he actually wanted to know how good she was without her true dragon powers.

Kisame disappeared into the trees, leaving an alerted Emiri in the clearing. Concentrating on his presence, she closed her eyes, and once she felt a presence on her left, she sent ice crystals shooting towards there. There was a huge explosion before they spotted two dark shadows using taijutsu against each other. Emiri had somehow snuck behind the criminal and threw him into a series of kicks.

Eventually, Kisame was brought down into the ground, gaining several new bruises and cuts. Emiri also had a few, mostly on her left arm. The girls knew Emiri's hands were the most powerful, especially her right. Sometimes, they would call it the "Fist Made of Steel". If you added Emiri's special-made gloves, you would surely break many bones in your body.

Everyone cringed at the thought. Hopefully, no one here would experience that. Lucky for Kisame, she only used her legs in this combo.

"What's wrong, Kisame? Are you afraid of losing now?" she teased.

Kisame smirked. "Of course not."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

15 minutes later, the two were breathing heavily.

"It's been like twenty-five minutes already. How much longer is this going to take?" an impatient Natsuki asked.

"Not much longer," Emiri replied before whipping out a series of kunais. A devious grin spread on her face. "Time to end this, Kisame."

Barely 3 minutes later after Emiri said that, she had pinned the swordsman down with a kunai to his throat.

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to end this," Kisame mumbled, leaving the blond grinning innocently. "I always follow with what I say," she chimed.

Misaki grinned. "Ha! That's three points for the girls!" she exclaimed.

_Looks like she won, _Sasori thought as he watched the blond return back to her little group of friends. _Let's see how she does on the second round._

"Fourth match: Hikari and Deidara!"

Hikari grinned. "Ready, Deidara-san?" she asked.

"Ready, un," he replied, nodding his head.

"Then let the battle begin!"


	4. First Match: Deidara and Hikari

**OK, here is the third chapter of the story! Hope you guys enjoy ^^ **

In a second, the two attacked each other. Their weapons clashed together, creating sparks. The two both used Taijutsu for some time before breaking away.

"Earth Style: Rising Earth Needles!" Hikari called out in midair before performing a series of hand seals.

The battle field started rumbling before tons of Earth Needles started rising into the air. Hikari landed on a branch of a nearby tree. "ATTACK!" she yelled, sending all of them shooting towards Deidara. The attack sent an explosion of smoke that surrounded the area, preventing everyone from seeing anything.

Though Deidara couldn't see, he decided that he had to do something, otherwise, his partner might win with the next move due to her advantage. He then had a plan. But he wasn't sure it was going to work. _Oh well. I guess I have to take the risk._

Meanwhile with the audience, many of them were thinking about different things.

_Come on, Hikari! You can do it! _Misaki cheered.

_I'm hungry- I'm gonna eat some ramen later! _Thought Natsuki.

_Deidara is going to get it bad! _Emiri shouted at herself mentally.

_When is this going to be over? _Asked the Akatsuki leader.

_If Deidara-sempai and Hikari-chan are fighting and they're partners, then I get to fight Natsuki-chan! This is so exciting! _Tobi thought excitedly.

_Hidan still owes me fifty bucks, _thought the money-loving Kakazu.

_I still owe Kakazu fifty bucks, _Hidan remembered. _Damn it._

As the smoke slowly started to clear, Hikari's eyes explored her surroundings. This forest contained thousands of trees and a nearby lake. Her brain quickly analyzed what she already knew.

Earth styled techniques were her strong points, and she was pretty certain that Deidara knew that. Being in the forest was actually a huge advantage for her.

And second, Deidara used exploding clay. That means that he can create bombs and place them where she can't see it. When the right time comes, he'll set it off.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed Deidara fired a few shurikens at her. Dodging, she performed a series of hand seals once more. "Wood Clone Jutsu," she whispered, duplicating herself ten times. The ten clones sped off in different directions. _I hope he doesn't find out my weakness, _she prayed. _Or else it'll be a huge advantage for him._

It's been ten minutes and they were still at it. Deidara was still analyzing his plan for any flaws. He's been question himself lately. There were some that were bothering him. _Even though Hikari can control Earth, can she sense what's beneath her? What's usually the weakness of earth and soil? _

The blond haired criminal dodged more flying needles summoned by Hikari. He landed in a tree about a good few meters away from her. He stuck his hand into his pouch full of clay and it got right to work. It quickly made several clay spiders and he scattered them along the battle field floor.

When the right time came, he'd activate them.

But for now, it'd have to wait.

"Who do you think is going to lose- honestly?" Natsuki asked.

"If you say honestly…. Then I'm not actually sure. It's rumored that even though Deidara is slightly childish and short-tempered, he's good at analyzing situations and thinking of plans judging by the opponent's skills and weaknesses," Misaki explained. "But then again, Hikari isn't the type that loses, especially to a guy."

Emiri pondered over what their female leader had just said. "Actually, if you think about it, they may be on the same level. It's just that Deidara has a more childish nature than Hikari, who's also calm and peaceful. I mean, have you seen the way he punishes Tobi?" Emiri said.

Back at the battlefield, Deidara decided that now was the right time. Without warning, he led Hikari towards the lake.

He knew something that she didn't, and he was going to use it against her.

Hikari was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't only jumping from place to place in order to avoid her attacks. It was to place his bombs there.

"Ne, Hikari. You're pretty good, yeah," Deidara suddenly said.

This got her curious, but she felt a wave of pride flow through her.

"Why thank you," she said sounding slightly smug. "I have to admit, you're good too. But stalling isn't fun. Why don't you," her face darkened menacingly," fight like a real man."

Deidara gave a laugh. "Oh, I am fighting like a man, un" he said.

"Then stop stalling and start attacking me directly."

Everyone was surprised when Deidara smirked. "Sometimes, in order to fight like a real man, you need to carry out a plan, yeah. For example, I'll show you, un."

Hikari looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out, un. Katsu!" With that, he jumped into the lake.

Before anyone could comprehend what was going on, more than fifteen explosions went off at the same time. Underwater, Deidara cracked a small smile. _ Hopefully, it worked, _he said to himself before mentally laughing. _Wait a minute, what am I saying? Of course it's going to work!_

Once the smoke finally cleared, the results of the battle was clear.

Deidara had won. And somehow, he had gotten to the other far end of the lake.

Misaki was the first to figure out Deidara's plan.

"He purposely led her to the lake and placed bombs around the place. That place has sandy soil, and it's near to the lake. When sand gets wet, it hardens and is hard to move if you get trapped in. When the right time came, he activated his explosives. He places some in the water too, so the water would rain over the sand, therefore trapping Hikari. The reason why he was all the way on the other side was because he had to escape," she explained.

"Ohhhhhhh," Emiri and Natsuki exclaimed.

"That was awesome, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed.

Hikari accepted the fact she lost pretty well, and Deidara helped her out of the sand prison.

"So, who's next?" Kisame asked.

"The next match will feature," Pein announced," Tobi and Natsuki!"

**I'm not sure if the battle scene was good. I usually don't write scenes like that, so it's kind of hard for me. Please comment and tell me what you think! No flames, but constructive criticism is accepted ^^**


	5. Second Match: Tobi and Natsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I just own my 5 OCs, some of their jutsus, and the plot. **

"The next match will feature," Pein announced," Tobi and Natsuki!"

"Yeah!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Finally! Let's do this, Tobi-kun!"

"Yeah!" the masked ninja agreed. The two stepped up, both with determined looks. Well, the way Tobi acted seemed detemined.

"Ne, Natsuki-chan, let's do our best," he said.

"Yeah, no hard feelings once _I _win."

"Good luck; you'll need it, _Natsuki-chan."_ The way Tobi said her name sounded dark- mysterious and intimidating. It sent a chill down her spine. Despite the fact they've only been together for the last 24 hours, Natsuki wouldn't think Tobi would ever sound like that.

Her friends were oblivious to the situation.

"Go kick his butt!" Emiri shrieked from the sidelines.

"Do your best," Hikari said.

"You better win this thing, Natsuki!" Misaki yelled.

Natsuki cracked a nervous grin at their leader. Sometimes, Misaki could a bit _too _competitive.

"And the match starts in three...," Pein announced," two... one."

**Somewhere Near the Akatsuki Lair/Battlefield**

Kaminari looked at her reflection in the river.

"Why am I such a chicken when it comes to water?" she asked herself sadly. It was the softer side of her that no one knew about. She left out a sigh.

"Every time, it gets to me. I can't even eat or be near a one meter radius without feeling sick."

She kicked a nearby rock into the river. "What a failure to all S-Ranked criminals."

**Back to the Battlefield**

"Ne, Natsuki-chan, I've been looking forward towards our battle," Tobi said.

Natsuki gave him a fake smile; one that she uses to deceive others. "Well, then I guess this is a great help," she said and started to perform some hand seals. Then, with the kick of her right foot, it created a long pathway of fire that extended at least a third of a mile long.

Tobi dodged easily and tried to land a punch on Natsuki. He succeeded in doing so, but was hit twice. He drew back and looked at the 20 year old girl. She just smirked and took out 3 kunai before fully charging at him.

He jumped out of the way and easily dodged the sharp objects. Then he realized something. _Where's the third one?_

By the time he figured it out, the kunai whipped past his arm and back towards Natsuki. Tobi smirked and landed back on all four.

"You're good, Natsuki-chan!" he praised.

"Why thank you, Tobi-kun!"

Suddenly, he disappeared. It took Natsuki a second to notice, but he was already behind her.

_Kick, punch, punch, kick, flip twice, kick, flip, _her mind said as she followed. Tobi was good.

Really good.

She wondered how he got hurt by the simple trick she pulled off earlier. _Or was he just faking?_

She didn't have time to answer herself because she was kicked three times and thrown into the air.

_Got'cha, _the masked ninja said.

He brought his foot down on her stomach. The combo featured six kicks, nine punches, and two elbow-ing. Natsuki landed with a loud 'thud' and dust flew all around.

"What's happening?" Emiri asked, trying to get a good look at the scene. It was futile though. Through the field of dust, it was almost impossible to see what was going.

"I don't hear anything," Hikari pointed out. "And there isn't much movement."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Eh? Does that mean Tobi-san won?"

The dust eventually cleared out. Indeed, there was no movement. Tobi was nowhere to be found, nor was Natsuki. The one thing that was noticeable was the giant whole in the middle of the battlefield.

The girls gaped. "Man," Hikari commented," and I thought Natsuki was light."

"Well," Emiri snickered," we know the answer now." She received a whack on the head by Misaki. "Hey!"

Kisame laughed at her. "Shut up, Fishy."

"What did you say?"

The two began arguing. "Guys, be quiet!" Hidan said. "Or else I'll kick your-"

"Hidan," Pein interrupted.

"Sorry."

Emiri and Kisame just snickered. Hidan glared. Hikari sweat dropped. Misaki raised an eyebrow. Pein twitched.

_BOOOOM!_

An explosion in the forest destroyed a whole band of trees. "Whoa, what was that?" spoke Emiri.

"Oh, you mean the huge explosion in the forest?" Hidan said this time in a sarcastic tone. "I don't know. What do _you _think it is?" Emiri just stuck her tongue out at him. _And she wants me to acknowledge her? _Sasori asked himself in his mind. _In her dreams._

Back on the battlefield were the two opponents. Tobi's outfit was slightly ripped, revealing a pretty nasty cut on his right arm.

Natsuki performed a very long series of hand seals. Somehow, it looked familiar to Hikari. Then it all connected. "She's using one of her best moves!" she yelled out. Everyone's gaze averted to her. Before anyone had the chance to shout out anything stupid, Natsuki finished and called out the jutsu's name.

"Fire Release: Art of the Flaming Birds!"

A seal formed around her, along with a border of fire. From behind, three creatures rose. Their bodies were merely made of fire, but their roar was quite real.

"What is that, un?" Deidara asked.

Emiri and Misaki opened their mouths, but Hikari beat them to it. "They're fire birds. One of Natsuki's favorite moves is the Art of the Flaming Birds. If you touch them, they'll burn you. They also shoot fireballs at you. The last time Natsuki used that move, her opponent was crispy and the battlefield was literally on fire," she explained.

Misaki and Emiri smiled. _Looks like she likes him, _they thought. _That was quick._

The audience watched as Tobi dodged a fireball. It hit the ground and burst into flames. He maneuvered his way through the field of fire- getting burned a few times- but survived. By the time the jutsu ended, he has scratches, bruises, and burns over his body. It ached to move, but he had to win this battle.

_Then Natsuki will know how strong I am, _he thought.

A part of him said to get it over with. With his real skills, he could easily beat her less than a minute. Another part of him said to let her almost win, but strike back at the last minute.

_I'll go with both, _he made up his mind. Get it over with, but surprising her at the same time.

"Spinning Fire Whirlwind," Natsuki said and did the hand signals for it.

_Time to end this thing, _she thought.

A tornado of fire made its way towards him. He dodged it successfully, but was unaware of another forming around his body.

From the outside, the rest couldn't see through.

"Another one of Natsuki's favorites," Misaki stated.

"What does it do?" Kisame asked.

"It creates a whirlwind of fire around the opponent and burns them. There's only one way of escaping. You either survive with a few burns, meet your death by trying to go out of it, or it shrinks and you run out of room."

"I wonder what's going to happen to Tobi-san," Hikari said, pondering about it. "He's got some skills. Then again, nobody has ever escaped Natsuki's Wind of Fury."

They directed their attention to the battle scene once more. Two words: finale time.

The tornado of fire closed in before parting away. What they saw kind of shocked them. There was no Tobi, but there was a hole.

_How come there's a hole every time one of them disappears? _Misaki asked herself, but pardoned the thought.

"Eh? Where's Tobi, un?" Deidara asked.

Itachi watched intensively, not wanting to miss a single detail.

Natsuki looked at the hole oddly. "What the heck?" she asked. _Where is he?_

"I'm right here, Natsuki-chan~!" a voice sang from below. Natsuki glanced at the floor. A hand shot out from underground and grabbed her ankle, not giving her time to react. It pulled her down into the earth. With that, the battle ended with Natsuki being trapped in the ground with her head sticking out and a kunai pressed to her throat.

"Nice one, Tobi-kun," she smiled.

"Thank you Natsuki-chan! You too!" he exclaimed back happily.

"Winner: Tobi," Pein declared. He slightly sweatdrop when Misaki glared at him childishly.

"I hate you," she said. He just chuckled.

Natsuki and Tobi returned back to the audience once the 20 year old kunoichi was free.

"Sasori-san, Emiri, you're up!" Misaki announced.

Sasori looked at his partner emotionlessly before going up. Emiri slightly pouted and followed him. Once they were settled, Emiri spoke up. "Ne, Sasori-no-baka, if I win this, you'll acknowledge me," she declared.

He just looked at her. After what seemed like forever, he answered. "Sure, we'll bet on that."

A smirk slowly appeared upon the blond haired kunoichi's face. "Then let's get started," she challenged.

The redhead gave a slight nod in return.

Misaki just grinned. "In three…. Two…. One….. Begin!"

**Comment and subscribe please ^^ I hope you like it! **


	6. Third and Final Match: Sasori and Emiri

**Thank you so much for the comments! I really, really appreciate it! :D It makes me so happy to read them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If I did, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Pein would not die and I would be a millionaire by now.**

Sasori, who was now in Hiruko's body (I forgot to mention that in the other chapter; my bad), wasted no time. He slammed his tail down where Emiri was standing. She dodged it easily and fired three kunai at him. He flung them back at her with his tail but she dodged mid-air and landed on all four.

She quickly performed some seals. "Multiple Shadow Clone no Jutsu," she said quietly. Nearly two hundred Emiri's appeared.

"Impressive…," Pein muttered.

"Why's she using that now?" Natsuki asked.

"That's a lot of shadow clones," Kisame said. "But it doesn't affect her as much as it does to a normal human. She has a Dragon inside of her, doesn't she?"

_Two hundred clones still won't stand a chance against Sasori. Gotta think of a plan, _she thought, watching the redhead defeating at least fifty already. _And fast._

She seated on a large branch and watched the fight. An idea stuck her.

_Got it._

Meanwhile, Sasori swiped the clones with his tail, clearing a good thirty of them. Hiruko's mouth opened and out rapidly came Senbon- needles coated in poison. A clone- or at least he thought it was a clone- jumped into the air out of nowhere and landed on the puppet's back. He didn't know what she did, but he pried her off quickly.

What he didn't know was that it was the real Emiri, and she had just placed an explosion tag on him.

The next thing they knew, there was an explosion and wooden pieces were flying everywhere.

_Good, but I'm pretty sure Sasori would lose with such an easy trick, _Pein and Misaki thought.

Sasori was nowhere in sight, but his puppet sure was. Somehow, the redhead had escaped in time. The shinobi was hiding in the trees.

_Good thing I noticed the seal before it exploded, _he thought. He scanned the scene before him. He knew Emiri was somewhere in the trees, and that she had just figured out a plan. He smirked. _Maybe she isn't entirely useless after all._

He heard leaves rustle on his right, and a kunai flew out of nowhere. Luckily, with his quick reflexes, Sasori dodged. He ended up in the middle of the battlefield.

"Emiri, stop stalling," he said aloud.

"I'm not stalling!" a voice sang from underground. Emiri no longer hid her chakra. She broke through the surface and her fist collided with Sasori face. _And I thought his face was beautiful, _Emiri thought. _I guess it's not going to be so perfect after this battle._

The punch was strong, but it didn't do much damage. Sasori landed on both feet and threw five shuriken at her. One scratched her cheek, but the others missed. A smirk suddenly appeared.

As if there was no care in the world, she stopped attacking and stood there. Emiri took her time. She reached into her pouch and took out two gloves. Sasori watched as she put them on slowly.

In the audience, Misaki smirked audibly. _Sasori's in for a treat._

Out of nowhere, she slammed her fist into the ground. The impact was so strong that it caused an even larger hole- one that was nearly eight times larger than the one Natsuki made.

The S-Ranked criminals were caught off guard. Even the audience had to move. Trees were knocked down.

Deidara and Kisame gaped. "**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT**?" Deidara yelled.

"Her strength drastically increased," Kakuzu stated. "The gloves added an extra forty percent to her strength. She's more than one third more powerful than she was before.

Hikari nodded. "Those gloves are her signature weapon."

"It's been a long time since I've seen Sasori-no-danna fight without his puppets," Deidara said.

Kakuzu nodded. "That's because that girl's challenging him. She wants to see how he fights without his puppets, and he accepts."

Natsuki stared at him.

"What do you want, brat?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"That was the longest thing you have said since I've been here."

"Shut up, stupid."

Natsuki just grinned.

She heard him mumbled some colorful things under his breath, but she averted her attention towards the battle scene. _Good luck, Emiri._

Meanwhile, Sasori had just thought of a plan himself. _Just one simple trick, _he said to himself, _and she'll lose._

Sasori reached into his bag under his Akatsuki cloak and pulled out three smoke bombs before tossing them onto the field. It activated and smoke completely covered every inch of Emiri's vision, making it impossible to see anything.

Suddenly she couldn't move. Sasori smirked. _And that's that._

The smoke fog cleared, revealing a stiff blonde girl kneeling on the ground.

"Why's she so still?" Natsuki asked.

Pein's eyes caught sight of something. "Chakra strings," he said. Everyone looked at him questionably.

"Chakra strings?" the 20 year old asked.

Pein nodded. "Sasori has almost complete control of Emiri now that he attached his strings to her."

The Akatsuki leader was right. _Dang it, Sasori. I fell for your trick! _Emiri yelled inside her head. _Got to get free!_

She felt herself stand up straight. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the redhead smirked. He moved his index finger and Emiri felt her right arm rising into the air. Then with a flick of his left pink, thumb, and ring finger, Emiri said," I forfeit."

_Dang it! _The blonde shrieked in her head. _I lost!_

She regained control of her body once again and shot a glare at the puppeteer that revealed himself. "I win," he said with a cocky smile.

"Winner: Akasuna no Sasori," Pein declared.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The matches were over and pretty much everyone returned to their normal tasks. Kaminari was walking back to the lair when she noticed Itachi standing at the entrance, as if waiting for her.

When she passed him, he lifted his head. "Why did you forfeit the match?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"None of your business," she said without stopping.

"Hn…."

**There you go! The matches are FINALLY over! There's a little Kaminari x Itachi scene at the end for you XD It's not much, but at least it's something! Anyways, stay tune, subscribe, and comment please! I HIGHLY appreciate it ^_^**

**Updated: August 4, 2010**


	7. Prank Gone Wrong

**Thanks for the comments again guys :D I really enjoy reading them ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, its jutsus, its etc. **

**Two Days Later**

Natsuki and Hikari were standing outside of Kaminari and Itachi's room. Natsuki was, as usual, up to no good. Emiri wasn't awake yet, so Hikari was dragged into the event.

"Why am I here?" she asked, obviously bored.

Natsuki sweat dropped. "I told you ten times already; Emiri isn't here and I need someone to share the blame."

Hikari just stared at her. "I'm going."

Natsuki yanked her back and gave her a creepy smile. "Stay."

Hikari sweat dropped, but gave in to avoid further arguments. "Fine."

They then heard the door creak. Natsuki grinned widely. On cue, Kaminari stepped out. Above her, the bucket leaned over and the next thing they knew, the Lightning user was covered in green paint. Natsuki burst out laughing as her friend sighed. Kaminari glared at them, a murderous intent filling the air.

"Natsuki," she growled," you're dead!"

And the chase started.

**Living Room**

Meanwhile, Emiri and Kisame were having a pleasant, everyday conversation.

"Seriously, why are you blue instead of green?" Emiri asked.

"I don't know! I don't think sharks are supposed to be green," replied the Kirigakure ninja.

"Really? I thought you were a fish," Emiri laughed in a joking manner.

Their conversation was interrupted when Natsuki and a green Kaminari ran in and out the room.

"Wow," Emiri said," talk about being green."

**With Natsuki and Kaminari**

"I'm sorry, Kaminari! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Natsuki yelled. It didn't trick her thought.

"You said that the last six times I let you off! You need some punishment, and you're going to get it!"

"How about on the eighth time then?"

"No way!"

They came to a dead end. "Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no," Natsuki recited over and over. She turned around. The closer Kaminari got, the more nervous Natsuki was. _So this is how it ends, _she said. _Good bye, everyone! Good bye, the world! Good bye, Akatsuki! Good bye, Tobi!_

Her eyes shut tight and she was prepared for a beating.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, her eyes opened to see a calm Kaminari, arms folded across her chest.

"You know," she gave a small laugh," I'm going to get you bad. I'm going to get you so bad that you'll never want to prank anyone ever again."

Natsuki looked at her oddly. "S-So that means I'm off the hook?" she asked.

"Yes… for now." She gave off a devious smirk before leaving.

Natsuki's scrunched up into her "thinking mode".

Her head lowered. "I'm doomed," she sulked. She headed towards the living room, not caring to walk with her back straight. When she entered the room, a gasp was heard. She didn't bother to look up.

"Wow, Natsuki, you survived!" Emiri said in an overdramatic way.

"I just saw Kaminari return to her room," Hikari spoke. "What happened?"

Natsuki let out a sigh. "She said she'd get me back, and she's going to get me back bad. I'm scared! What do I do?"

Slowly, her two friends backed away, deadpanned. "Don't ask us," they said in unison.

Natsuki let out a groan. "I am so dead."

Emiri blinked. "Well… um, I'm going back to my room. If you need anything, just knock on my door." She jumped when her partner in crime rose from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at her. "It's all your fault, Emiri! If you were there with me, we'd share the blame!" she yelled.

The blonde girl sweat dropped. "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

The troubled teenager started after Emiri, who backed away more. She let out a nervous laugh. "Haha…. I'm going back to my room now. See ya, wouldn't want to be you!" Natsuki chased her all the way back to her room.

Emiri quickly locked the door once she entered the safety of her room- well, hers and Sasori's actually.

Speaking of the redhead, he was on the bed reading a book. The loud banging of the door startled Emiri. "Emiri, let me inside!" Natsuki yelled.

Emiri looked at the door, bewildered, as if it was Natsuki herself. "I'm not stupid, Natsuki."

"Yes you are."

A pressure point made its way to her head. "At least I'm not stupid enough to test Kaminari's strength! You should know she's capable of a lot of things! It's not my fault you didn't listen to the warnings like I did!"

"You didn't listen to the warning! You just missed out because you were still sleeping!"

"Oi." Sasori's voice made his partner turn around. "Could you be quieter? I'm reading." He got annoyed when Emiri stuck out her tongue at him. "Sorry buddy. Your fault," she replied with a smirk.

He held up his left hand. "Do it, or else I'll control you and open the door," he threatened.

Straightening her back, she gave the ex-Suna shinobi a salute as if he was a captain. "Yes sir," she said.

Sasori peacefully returned to his book. _That idiot…, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Kaminari had returned back to her room. Itachi was back from his morning training, and he just stared at her when a green-covered Kaminari entered the room.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Why are you green?"

"Stupid Natsuki and her dumb pranks."

Itachi nodded his head. "Ah."

Silence filled the air as Kaminari made her way to the bathroom. It took her nearly an hour to wash the paint out of her hair and clothes. Of course, she disposed of the dirty laundry and picked a new outfit. The sight she saw when she exited the room was… interesting.

Itachi was lying on the bed, reading yet _another _book. "Itachi, why do you read all the time?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't."

"Besides reading, all you do is train, go on missions, eat, and sleep."

"Your point?"

Kaminari let out a frustrated sigh. "Never mind! You know, you should really learn how to socialize."

"I already know. I just don't bother."

A pressure pointed appeared on the blue haired girl's head. "Y…You're the still same. So frustrating…"

She then sat at his desk, which she had claimed to also be hers. He didn't care much, as long as she wasn't using it when he was. They sat there in silence. It was bothering Kaminari a lot. Sure, she had wished to be with someone that didn't talk much, but she didn't expect it to be the famous Uchiha. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned her head to look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You sighed."

"You care?"

Silence. _Of course, _she thought and returned to writing something.

"I supposed."

Kaminari lifted her head once again to look at him. He had the same stoic expression on his face, but he actually paid attention to her. She felt the blood rush up to her cheeks, but fought the urge to blush.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She didn't know what to say. They sat there in silence once again until Itachi spoke. "So what's wrong?" It sounded more like a command instead of a question, but she didn't care.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Don't lie."

"It's just that-"she realized something. _He started the conversation! Does that mean he wants to talk to me? _She then stood up and walked towards the door. "You know what, it's nothing after all," she said, changing her mind to tell him. She resisted a smile, or at least until she exited the room.

"Tell me."

"I said it's nothing! Besides, why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm worried."

That COMPLETELY caught her off guard. "Y-You are?" she stuttered, and mentally slapped herself for it.

"Hai."

Her hand reached the doorknob and twisted it before pulling it in her direction. "Then, thanks for worrying." With that, she stepped out the room and closed the door. For some unknown reason, she was grinning like an idiot. _Why am I so happy? _She asked herself. _I can't stop smiling! Does that mean I care that he's worried?_

She walked down the hallway. _Yes, _she admitted, _yes I do._

**Yep, a Kaminari x Itachi moment right there XD But even though she's happy, it doesn't mean Natsuki is off the hook yet. What's going to happen to the poor girl? You can find out if you continue reading! Comment and subscribe please! **

**Peace out my awesome readers!**

**Updated: August 6, 2010**


	8. Awkward Situation and Sweet Dreams

**For all of those Emiri x Sasori fans out there, I made a oneshot about them! It's called 'According to the Plan'. In that oneshot, the Dragon sister doesn't really exist. Here's the plot:**

**Emiri, Sasori, and Deidara are on a mission to assassinate a rich dealer. To do that, Sasori and Emiri must pretend they're engaged business dealers and attend a ball. But when emotions get involved, it doesn't go according to the plan. Sasori x OC**

**Lately, I've been thinking, what do my viewers want to see? More Emiri x Sasori? Kaminari x Itachi? Tell me what you think, so I can add more ^_^ Right now, I'm just adding Sasori, Itachi, and a little bit of Deidara scenes since I think you guys like that the most. **

Sasori was fixing his puppets at his desk when Emiri suddenly barged into the room once more like she had yesterday. She locked it and jumped onto the bed.

"Natsuki's out to get me because Kaminari's out to get her," she didn't even bother turning around, and he knew Emiri knew that also.

"Ne, Sasori," she suddenly called out.

"What?" he replied coldly.

"I'm bored."

Silence.

The blonde haired girl glanced at the redhead. He was still working on his stupid puppet.

"Sasori!" she whined like a little kid. She was startled when the puppeteer got up and headed towards the washroom. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

Before she got the chance to say anything else, Sasori entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Man," the Dragon Warrior muttered," what a boring guy."

Ten minutes passed by and she was getting pissed. "Sasori!" she yelled out, loud enough for him to hear. "If you're staying in there, I'm going to play with your dolls!"As expected, the redhead didn't reply. "Fine then, it's your fault if you find anything messed up!"

Emiri leaped off the bed and headed towards his work desk. Beside it laid several puppets she had seen him recently been working on.

Deciding to play with them, she lifted the arm of the largest puppet, unaware of its weapons and poisons. She then caressed its face. Unknown to her, she had just activated a self-defense mechanism. It startled her when its mouth suddenly opened. It surprised her more when a needle shot out and flew past her cheek, leaving a scratch.

Inside the bathroom, Sasori was drying his red hair when he heard his new partner yell something from the bedroom.

"If you're staying there, I'm going to play with your dolls!" her voice rang.

_Tch, let her do whatever she wants, _he thought. _She'll probably learn a lesson. As long as she doesn't touch Sakiko, she won't get hurt._

Lastly, he put on his Akatsuki cloak and opened the bathroom door.

He was just in time to see a needle shoot out of Sakiko's mouth and scratch Emiri on the cheek. _Uh oh, _he stood upright and touched her cheek with a dazed expression. Sasori hurried over to her.

"What just happened?" she asked, catching the redhead's eye.

"You activated Sakiko's self-defense trap. It's a poison covered Senbon," he answered. She blushed heavily when he lifted her chin and caressed her scratched cheek.

"W-What's going to happen?" she asked.

"Either you'll go numb, or get sick with a fever."

_Oh my gosh, he's touching my face! _Emiri screamed in her head.

She stared into his eyes and found herself leaning in. Sasori unconsciously followed. When they were only a few inches apart, Emiri's eyelids closed and Sasori felt her knees buckled below her. He caught her in his arms.

_Looks like she got the fever, _he said to himself before hefting her up into his arms and taking her to their bed. He laid her down and covered her with the blanket.

_What was I doing? _He asked himself, staring intensively at the unconscious girl. _I shouldn't be doing this, especially because I'm almost half puppet._

He glanced once more at her face. _Then again… that can change. _

**[ Living Room; 11:45 PM ]**

Natsuki was in the living room, watching TV. Thankfully, Kaminari had gone to sleep along with all the other Akatsuki members. That meant she was safe to do whatever she wanted. For the past 24 hours, spending her time drinking coffee and keeping watch-out. Her head kept bobbing up and down, tired from the lack of rest. Just when Tobi entered the room, Natsuki fell into a slumber.

"Hi, Nat-" he stopped midway in his sentence when he noticed his partner propped on her elbow, eyelids closed.

Behind the mask, he cracked a smile.

"Natsuki-chan looks so cute when she's sleeping," he said softly.

He slid his arms under her and hefted her up bridal style, gently enough so that she didn't wake up. He then headed towards their room and laid her on the bed before crawling beside her.

"Sweet dreams, Natsuki-chan," Tobi muttered before drifting off to sleep himself.

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make Tobi Madara or Obito. Should I, or will the plot get more complicated? I don't know, so I'd like to hear your opinion ^_^ Do you guys think Sasori and Emiri are getting along too much?**

**Once again, tell me which pairings you like, so I can include them ^_^**


	9. Confusion

**Thanks for telling me your favorite pairings ^_^ So far, Sasori x Emiri were the most voted. I like them too ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Emiri's eyes fluttered open.

Her head reached up to feel a wet cloth on her forehead. She slowly sat up and took notice of the redhead sleeping peacefully beside her.

She blushed.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping, _she thought. She brought her hand up and began stroking his cheek before hovering it over his nose, then his lips. A thought struck her and yanked her hand back to her chest.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to make him acknowledge me! _She screamed.

She shook her head and got off the bed before getting up to exit the room. Little did she know Sasori was awake the whole time. As soon as he sensed her presence out of the room, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, bringing his hand to where Emiri hand made contact.

A tingling sensation surged throughout his body.

_What was that? _He asked.

**In Pein's Office**

Inside Leader-sama's office, Miskai and Pein were consulting about a very serious matter. One that shall not be taken lightly.

Pein nodded his head sternly. "Who shall we assign this mission to?" he asked firmly.

Misaki looked him straight in the eye. "Who do you _think _should be assigned to this very important mission?" she asked.

A moment of silent passed by before the auburn haired man answered.

"Deidara and Hikari," he decided. Misaki nodded her head slowly, cupping her chin with her hands.

"Ah, yes, the two blondes of wisdom," she said and brought her thumb up to her lips. "We shall see if they are powerful enough to take on this challenging task."

Dead silence.

.

.

.

.

"Why are we talking like this?"

"I don't know."

**X X X**

Meanwhile, Kaminari was sitting on the bed in her room, holding a picture of her teenage body with another male. They were both laughing, a happy mood lifted. A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her finger down his cheek, also grazing his dark black hair.

_I pleaded your wouldn't pass  
You left me out in the rain  
when you just walked away_

She remembered the time he had walked away, back towards her as he made his way down the rain covered road.

_This song is a story of a true tragedy  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to give you all of me  
We've come to the ending somehow  
I don't know what to do_

And the time where he had given her a red rose, smile graced upon his features.

__

But I don't wanna forget now  
I love you baby, I still love you

This is the sound of honesty  
I gave up my heart  
I tried to be all I could be

A tear trailed down her cheek, followed by another drop. And another.

__

My heart gonna wait forever  
I'm still holding on to  
All of our moments together  
I love you baby, I still love you

And maybe she did. Kaminari shoved the photo under her pillow when the door suddenly opened and in entered her partner. He must've noticed her flushed features because a sigh of concern appeared in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"Nothing," she replied before heading towards the washroom.

_Nothing at all, _she thought as she turned the door knob.

But Itachi didn't buy it. He knew better, and there was definitely something wrong with the Dragon Warrior Sister. _It must have been really bad if it caused her to cry, _he thought. _I mean, she even provoked almost every single Akatsuki member here. It must be serious then._

That was when the Uchiha noticed something sticking out from under her pillow. Suspicious, he trotted over and slipped it out.

It was a picture of her with another boy.

Laughing.

Holding hands.

Happy.

He then turned the photo around to see a series of words printed on the way. It read:

**Age 17**

**Date: September 4th**

**Today, Yahiro-kun and I went to the carnival in town! He bought me cotton candy, balloons, and even a ring! It had diamonds studded around the rim, and it was simply stunning! I love him so much! I hope we will never ever be apart, because I wish we will get married.**

_This was nearly five years ago, _Itachi concluded in his mind. _This must have been taken on a little date hey had. But why was she crying when she looked at it?_

He decided to push the thought aside, or at least for now.

_There are plenty of better things to do than play detective for a girl I don't even care about._

**Did I mention there was going to be a lot of drama? XD Well I just did! There certainly IS going to be a lot of drama, but there will be a happy ending. I promise! No deaths or anything! So stay tune for some more juicy stuff!**

**Updated: September 11, 2010**

**NOTE THAT TODAY IS THE SAME DATE OF THAT FAITHFUL DAY MANY YEARS AGO! **


End file.
